Multiple tools of this type are for instance known from EP 2 596 878 A, from U.S. Pat. No. 5,615,471, from JP 09-108942 A and from JP 2010-017797 A. Another tool is known from US 2011/0116881 A1. JP 2002/103140 A discloses a further multiple tool. A tool holder is known from DE 20 2014 001 657 U1.